


no signal

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, aromantic semi eita, pretty much as fluffy as i can get bc angst is cruel, yes i went with a college au i am weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: The typical struggles of one Kozume Kenma with factors involving technology, social situations, people and a ray of sunshine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you attempt to fic and then you somewhat regret it but are willing to carry on doing so because you're becoming invested??? tis me atm yes >.<
> 
> if you want to talk about kenhina or any ship tbh, you can find me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com !!

Twice every week they would properly meet.

It was difficult with Kenma living in the city and Shouyou in the countryside, but they tried to make it work, and it did, on most days. Other days it was a battle of trying to find any free time to meet up, properly meet; no Skype calls or text messages, because it was harder to deal with wanting to be next to Shouyou when Kenma saw him talk about his day. Warm sunlight was the only thing Kenma would thing about when that happens, because this was Shouyou; a bubble of light that was so bright it could make anyone happy.

Kenma leaned back into his chair, legs curled under him while he watched a video rating a new video game Kenma’s been meaning to buy. It was good, apparently, but the person speaking about it was Kuroo, and Kuroo made everything sound interesting to other people. Kuroo’s charm, however, was lost on Kenma, being his friend since they were kids Kenma knows nearly every trick in Kuroo’s book.

Nearly.

Because when his friend texted him asking him to come over, telling him it was better than watching a game play Kenma would eventually play himself, and with that logic, Kenma forced himself out of his chair, his laptop pushed back and closed shut before he stuffed it into his bag. Kenma changed out of his pajamas (because knowing Kuroo, they weren’t going to be staying at his house, more likely running around or Kenma setting for Kuroo. Something that meant the comfort of pajamas wasn’t allowed.) and into a stripped sweater and shorts. 

A search for his shoes then a ten minute walk later, Kenma texted Kuroo that he was nearly outside his house. He’d gotten into that habit after seeing how messy Kuroo’s room could be when he doesn’t know when Kenma, or anyone really, will arrive.

_You’re already here???  
_

When Kenma read Kuroo’s text he scoffed and nodded to himself.

**Nearly there, just five more minutes**

Kuroo didn’t reply after that, with a sigh Kenma tucked his phone back into his pockets and shifted the strap of his bag onto his other shoulder. He passed one of Kuroo’s neighbors, who smiled and waved at Kenma before sending him a sneaky wink. Kenma stared back confused before walking faster, hoping to avoid any thoughts about what the wink was about.

It was easy to figure out when Kuroo answered the door and lead the two of them to his bedroom, Kuroo had asked about what he wanted to do wit the suggestion of practicing volleyball, playing the video game Kuroo talked about in the video Kenma watched or going to the cinema.

Kenma nodded and replied quietly, entering Kuroo’s room after his friend rushed to pick up his phone when it rang, Kuroo sent Kenma a look and sat on his bed, phone pressed to ear and smiling brightly.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo was smirking now and Kenma felt sorry for Tsukishima, Kenma and Kuroo’s boyfriend were very close, leaning on one another when either Kuroo acted like an asshole; which he tends to do on many occasions.

Kenma rolled his eyes and shrugged off his bag before he picked up a controlled and put in the game, already knowing the process when Kuroo’s on the phone.

“No need to say how much you miss me, Tsukki,” Tsukishima’s reply was loud enough that Kuroo pulled his phone away from ear. “Will calling you a Pterodactyl be better?”

Kenma shook his head, feeling sorry for Tsukishima because Kuroo’s nicknames were never the best, he still hopes he’ll never given Kenma one. Ever.

“You did say not to call you Tsukki, Pterodactyl, so why complain about the new name? EH?  What do you mean its terrible?”

The game was loading when Kenma’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he glanced at Kuroo once more, seeing his friend had a pillow above his face, probably to hide his blush that now spread to his neck. Kuroo messy black hair was still visible from behind the pillow, Kenma shook his head, tucking his hair back and seeing who texted him.

At Shouyou’s name, Kenma instantly warmed and smiled softly.

_**KENMAA HELPP!!!!!!!!!!** _

**why?**

_**KAGEYAMA AND A BALL TO THE HEAD** _

_**VERY BAD** _

_**HELP** _

**you threw a ball to his head?**

**_YES!!!_ **

**_IT WAS AN AXXIDENT THOUG_ **

**did you try apologising?  
**

**_I CANT_ **

**_HE’S CHASIN G ME EVERYWHERE_ **

**_TELL NATSU I LOVE HER_ **

**_AND YOU  
_ **

Kenma paused, cheeks becoming pink and fumbled with his phone. He noticed Kuroo was covering his face with his hand, holding in a laugh while he still spoke with Tsukishima. Kenma cocked his head to the side, wondering what could have made his friend try to stop a laugh, giving up on analysing, he returned to his phone, where more of Shouyou’s panicked text messages awaited him.

**KENMAAAA!!!!!**

**HE HAS MILK**

**just apologise for hitting him in the head with a ball  
**

**or tell him he’ll waste his milk  
**

Kuroo tapped Kenma’s shoulder and smirked down at his friend. “Trouble in paradise with the shrimp?”

Kenma shrugged and nodded towards his phone. “Pterodactyl.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and ruffled his own hair before passing Kenma a controller. “It’s his official nickname,” he started the game and Kenma watched the introduction scene, already knowing the controls to this game and knowing just want annoys Kuroo from his video. “Hey, can you text shrimpy and tell him to call Tsukki ‘Pterodactyl’?”

“And let Tsukishima be angry? I don’t want to deal with any social interactions involving intense emotions,” he replied monotonously, fingers tapping on the keys of the controller, setting up his own character. An elf with long black hair and orange eyes, his selected weapon was a sword - it was the only interesting item to him, especially since fantasy games weren’t his favourite.

“Help a friend out, Kenma! How can Pterodactyl know it was you anyways?”

“Because Shouyou and I text? Because we’re mutuals?”

Kuroo sighed and frowned after a minute, his attention to the screen, seeing whatever Kenma was doing before sending him a cautious glance.

“This is new.”

“You told me that five times, so I’ll have to believe it is.”

“And you don’t have the game,” Kuroo watched Kenma as he flicked through each option on the screen easily, as if he’d known exactly where each item and each feature belonged.

“I don’t.”

“You watched my video.”

Kenma looked at him from the corner of his eye, refusing to turn away from the screen. “Your rants are interesting.”

“My rants are interesting,” he parroted with a cheeky grin. “You watched my video so I wouldn’t tell you what to do.”

“Technically you did, from your video,” Kenma replied, starting the battle in the game. “And your avatar’s about to be killed.”

Kuroo yelped for a minute before fumbling with his controller and returning the blows with the enemies of the game. “Finally got you to play a fantasy game though.”

“You didn’t, Shouyou talked about this game.”


End file.
